


Troika

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Delight of Three [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troika: any group of three persons, nations, etc., acting equally in unison to exert influence, control, or the like.</p><p>Written by PhantomSerenity and PhantomsVixen008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troika

Troika: any group of three persons, nations, etc., acting equally in unison to exert influence, control, or the like.

Written by PhantomSerenity and PhantomsVixen008

You weren’t quite sure what you had done to deserve this, but tonight one of your wildest fantasies was coming true. The two men who fueled your wet dreams were here with you, naked in your bed. Surely you had done something right to have Ben and Tom at your beck and call. Benedict’s growl rumbles from so deep in his chest that you can feel it against your back. Tom’s fingers part your thighs, gripping them tightly. He grins up at you right before he softly trails his tongue over the wetness smeared on your thigh while Ben turns your head and swallowing your moan by kissing you.

Tom’s tongue slowly teases your wet slit, savoring the flavor of your arousal as his thumb finding your clit. Ben’s hands cup your breasts, kneading them gently as he continues kissing you. As Tom’s tongue moves deeper, you hear him softly groan, a slight vibration trembling through you. Your knees almost give way, but Ben holds you up, whispering softly in your ear about what a good girl you are for them. You can feel Ben throbbing in the small of your back, his cock aching to be buried inside your heat. Tom’s tongue curling in your wet core, his groans continuing to vibrate through your body.

Your lips still against Ben’s, a muffled cry attempts to leave your mouth as you start to cum. Hips bucking against Tom’s mouth, you can feel how he groans happily as he laps up the essence dripping from you. You’re gently pushed onto all fours, Tom’s cock level with your lips. You can’t help but to take a long slow lick as Ben carefully buries himself in your tight heat. The three of you groan in unison at all the sensations enveloping you. You allow your lips to slip slowly over Tom’s cock as Ben starts a slow steady rhythm, thrusting inside you with low growls. You hear someone murmur “Perfect,” but are unsure whose lips the words fall from.

Ben’s thrusts drive you farther down onto Tom’s cock. You swallow around him, moaning around his straining length. Ben’s hands grip your hips tightly pushing deeper inside of your core. Tom’s hands tangle in your hair, helping you take him deeper. “Good girl,” he whispers as you look up at him, moaning in answer. Your release is so very close, and the way both cocks throb inside you signal that the men are ready as well. You feel yourself clenching around Ben with a garbled scream, begging for him to fill you completely. The combination of Tom’s fingers in your hair, his cock in your mouth, and Ben buried so deeply inside of you is enough to send you careening over the edge. Your walls clench tightly as you lose control. You moan around Tom’s cock, unable to control yourself.

As you cum, Ben starts to chant “Fuck, Fuck, yes,” and drive himself deeper, before growling as he cums deep within you. The sight makes Tom thrust once more deep into your mouth, his head falling back as he shoots off his release. Ben’s hips continue to roll against your body, drawing out every ounce of pleasure from your body. Your arms shake as you try to hold yourself up. Tom leans in, kissing your bruised lips.

You’re grateful for the way they both hold you up. Otherwise you’d surely be in a puddle on the bed. “Good girl,” they both rumble, Tom stroking your hair and Benedict slowly caressing your curves. Ben pulls you down so that you both are lying on your sides. With a smile, Tom lies to face you, kissing you gently. Their arms wrap around you, as your heartbeats settle into a shared rhythm. As Benedict kisses the back of your neck, and Tom continues kissing your lips, you understand what it means to be thoroughly loved by these men, the tenderness, the strength that they share with you, all of it a precious gift.


End file.
